warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Half and Half: The Dark Forest Returns/Allegiances
This is the Allegiances for Half and Half: The Dark Forest Returns. To read the story, click the link to the left. c: ThunderClan Leader: Heronstar - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes Deputy: Burningcinder - large smoky gray tom Medicine Cat: Shimmerwater - blue-gray she-cat with black flecks Medicine Cat Apprentice: Flightpaw - ginger-and-white she-cat Warriors: Nightshade - pitch-black tom Oakrise - reddish-brown she-cat Halfstripe - half-black, half-white she-cat with an amber eye on her black side and a blue eye on her white side, formerly of ShadowClan Apprentice, Stormpaw Waspstrike - gray-and-white tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Wingpaw Foxpad - dark ginger tabby tom Apprentice, Snakepaw Vixenstep - dark ginger she-cat with black ears, legs, and tail-tip Apprentice, Shinepaw Flywing - white tom, formerly of ShadowClan Dawnstorm - dark ginger she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan Cedarclaw - dark gray tom with black ears Winterfrost - white tom with amber eyes Flashrunner - ginger tom with a silver tail Firelight - ginger-and-silver she-cat Apprentices: Snakepaw - black tabby tom Shinepaw - half-dark brown, half-white she-cat with green eyes Stormpaw - dark gray tom with dark ginger legs Wingpaw - white she-cat Queens: Lightningheart - white she-cat with golden paws and a black mark like a lightning bolt on her forehead, mother to Foxpad's kits: Slightkit, Hootkit, Spikekit, and Havenkit Briarflame - brown she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Flashrunner's kits Kits: Slightkit - white tom with a flash of black on his chest Hootkit - black she-cat with amber eyes Spikekit - spike-furred ginger tabby tom Havenkit - black-and-white she-cat with green eyes ShadowClan Leader: Eaglestar - silver tabby tom with blue eyes Deputy: Toadspring - dark brown tom Medicine Cat: Primrosewing - light cream she-cat Warriors: Whiteflight - white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Marshpaw Yarrowflight - black she-cat Littlewhisker - small tabby she-cat Beetleflight - black-and-white tom Hailstorm - gray tom Yewheart - long-furred dark brown tabby tom Goldenshadow - golden tabby she-cat Apprentices: Marshpaw - small black tom with amber eyes Elders: Graycloud - smoky black-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes WindClan Leader: Applestar - mottled brown she-cat with dark green eyes Deputy: Rabbitswift - light brown she-cat with a stumpy white tail Medicine Cat: Blackstripe - ageing gray tom with thick black stripes over his back Warriors: Swiftstep - black tom with white legs Lightsky - very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Tumblespring - brown-and-white tom with amber eyes Flashdusk - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white face, and amber eyes RiverClan Leader: Elmstar - dark brown tom Deputy: Dustthorn - brown tabby tom with black legs and brown paws Medicine Cat: Gingertail - ginger she-cat Warriors: Mallowsplash - pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, and green eyes Addereye - short-furred brown tabby tom Rainpelt - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Grayfeather - dark gray she-cat with white face, tail-tip, one white leg, and yellow eyes Shadowpelt - dark-furred tom with amber eyes StarClan Rosestar - pretty dark cream she-cat, formerly of ThunderClan Cloudsky - blue-gray tom with white patches like clouds, former ShadowClan deputy Thistleberry - spike-furred white she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan The Dark Forest Skystar - blue-gray she-cat with white patches like clouds, formerly of ShadowClan Silverdusk - silver-gray she-cat, former Clan unknown Category:Allegiances for Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions